Love is Stronger Than Pride 3
by kittykat1357911
Summary: This is if Amon never died and never was caught as a waterbender Mako is having a hard time telling Korra how he feels about her and Korra has the same problem and she's worried that Anon will go after Mako.
1. Chapter 1

Love is Stronger Than Pride

By KittyKat1357911

This is if Amon never died and never was guilty of being a water bender.

Chapter 1

KPOV

It's been two weeks since Mako confessed his love for me, and since I got my bending back. Amon's still alive and Tarlocks dead. I've been away practicing my air bending with Tenzin. Mako and I haven't seen each other in a while.

I finished my air bending practice and went to Mako's room "Mako are you in here?" I called. He wasn't there. I went to he arena. Bolin in the gym but Mako wasn't. "Hey Bo have you seen Mako?" "I think he's up stairs." "Ok thanks." I said walking toward the stairs. "No prob." he called.

I ran up the stairs finding Mako packing the rest of his things. "Hi Korra. he said standing up. "Hey…Mako." I said nervously. _Why am I so nervous? _I thought to myself. There was a brief silence. "Do you need something?" he asked breaking the silence. "Yeah…Umm.. Actually… it's about Amon." "Ok what about Amon? Did he do something to you?" he said looking worried. "No it's just he's back in town and he still has a chance to take my bending again and I'm just….." I stopped. "Scared?" he finished for me. I nodded. "Korra I promise you he will not hurt you." he reassured me. "But what if he takes your bending?" "Then we'll have to make sure he doesn't." he said holding me.

I tried not to cry but I couldn't help it I was terrified Amon was unbeatable. I didn't know what I was going to do. "I better go, I'll see you back at Air Temple Island." "ok." I left the arena. Before heading back I walk around the city. I only thought about Mako and what would happen if Amon had gotten him and took his bending. I would hate myself for not saving him. But since I have the power to give back it wouldn't be all that bad. I just didn't want to see Mako kidnapped buy Amon.

I arrived back at the island. Finding Mako waiting for me. "I guess I beat you to it." he teased. "Yeah I guess you did." I mumble "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing…I'll tell you later." I mumbled again. I started walking way from him when he caught my arm and pulled me back to him. "How about now." he said.

Sorry for the Cliffhanger! I'll be sure to updated it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

MPOV

I looked at her her beautiful blue eyes. I hoped she would tell me. I hugged her as tears streamed down her face. "I'm so terrified, I don't want to lose you,I'd be nothing without you." She cried. "You won't." I reassured. "Promise me?" "I promise." I said kissing her forehead. We sat there on the deck until dinner time. We sat in her room and talked until we fell asleep. I held her in my arms keeping her safe and warm. _Could I really be falling for her?_ I thought to myself.

I was awoken in the dead of night by Korra whimpering. "What's wrong?" I whispered "It..it was just a...a dream. She said shaking. I sat up. "Are you sure?" "Yeah..." she said still shaking. I stayed up the rest of the night making sure she was going to be ok. I felt bad that Amon was getting to her her she shouldn't be scared Bolin and I where here to protect her and help her through things like this but there nothing we can really do much to help. We can't take down Amon he can blood bend. Korra can't and she wouldn't want to learn. I just don't want to see her get hurt. It would kill me if she was gone.

The next morning I woke up next to Korra. "I could get used to this." I said to myself I kissed her eyes until she woke up. "Good Morning." She said turning towards me. "Morning...I gotta ask you something." I said nervously "ok." She said. "Oh..Well..umm I was wondering if ...you would.- I was cut off by Pema. "Morning guys. Breakfast is at the table when you're ready come out." "Ok thanks Pema." Said Korra. I got up "I'll tell you later ok?" "Ok." I left her room and went out for a walk. The cool breeze relived my stress I was hoping to tell her how much I wanted to be with her.

Later that day I went to see Korra. "Korra can I talk to about something?" "Sure city-boy" I took her off Air Temple island ans into the city. I took her to lunch. "So what did you want to tell me Mako?" "Oh umm...I was wonder if you would want to...be... my..." "Yes..."she said looking at me with excitement. "My...girlfriend?" I said nervously. She looked at me in excitement. She nodded then ran over and hugged me. When she pulled away, I pulled her back and kissed her. A surge of energy went through me. I felt so happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

KPOV

I was so happy. I finally get the guy I fell in love with since I got here. I held his hand as we walked around the city. People would stare with shock like they've never seen a couple before. But part of me felt like if I stayed with Mako, Amon would hurt him, which would hurt me. Amon would know my weakness. Losing Mako. But I couldn't break up with Mako. I've been waiting for so long to be with him.

I decided I would stay with him but be careful when we were out in public especially at night. I tried spending as much time with Mako as possible he watched me practice. We would go out to dinner, which I was a little bit jumpy on most of the times. One night it finally got to me.

I was eating and every time the waiter came behind me I'd jump out of my chair ready to attack. " Ok Korra what's up with you tonight. You're being really jumpy?" he whispered. "Just nervous that's all." "Lets go home and eat there instead I'll make dinner." "Ok." I said nervously looking around. "What are you looking at? He asked getting annoyed. I didn't answer. He grabbed my arm and led me out of the restaurant. Once we got on to the deck at Air Temple Island he stopped me.

"What was wrong with you tonight you're never jumpy like that at a restaurant especially with me." "I know." "Then why were you so jumpy?" "It's just since we got together Amon would know my one true weakness, losing you." I said staring down at my feet. "Oh well there's no reason to be upset I didn't realize." "I want to be with you but I don't want to see you get hurt." "Well I'm not breaking up with you but I will be a little bit for cautious." " Ok." I murmured. He hugged me. I could feel his warmth; it made me feel safe when I was in his arms. He pulled back then leaned in and kissed me passionately.

I hope you Enjoyed Chapter 3. I'll Update more later!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

MPOV

I felt bad for Korra, Amon was driving her crazy. I spent as much time with her as possible. Almost every night we would talk until we fell asleep. I'd hold her making sure she was safe and warm. Winter was approaching very quickly. It was going to get colder. I started in Korra's room with her. I was getting to use to sleeping with her then in my own bed. I've been worried about her. But not as much as she is of me. I know she doesn't want to lose me and I don't want to lose her.

The next morning I woke up before she did. I snuck out of her room to make her some breakfast. I hoped doing this will keep her mind off of Amon. When I came back she was still asleep. I kissed her until she had woken up. "Morning, what's this for?" she said taking the food from my hands. "I thought I'd be nice and make you breakfast." "That's a first." She teased. I sat at the end of her bed. When she was finished she got out of bed and stretched. We walked out to the deck getting ready to go practice at the gym for the tournament in a few days.

We practiced for a few hours when the radio changed. "Good Morning to all my fellow Equalists, I hope you are ready for the day of cleansing benders of their impurity why don't we start with the avatar." Korra looked at the radio in shock. She left the room I continued listening. "That's right Korra. You better give up or it'll cost you." I quickly turned off the radio. I went after Korra. She was in my old bed room crying. I came over to her and held her. "H…He's never gonna st..stop i..Is he?" she cried. " I don't know Korra….I don't know." I said kissing her forehead. "We better get you to a safer place." "Like where I can't go back to the air temple island." "I'll have Bolin take you some place safe and I'll talk to Tenzin." "ok." I kissed her to reassure her. "You're going to be fine, I'll find you when I finish talking to Tenzin, make sure no one follows you." "Ok…I love you Mako." I looked into her blue eyes. I was surprised. I kissed her passionately "I love you too." I whispered.

Bolin was taking her underground, where no one would really go to. I went to talk to Tenzin. It was cloudy. When I got to the island I ran to the temple. "Tenzin!" I called he turned around facing me. "Hello Mako, Where's Korra, I thought she'd be with you?" "You didn't listen to the radio this morning? Amon's going after Korra; Bolin's taking her someplace safe." "Oh I didn't know, I don't usually listen to the radio, well I should come and help protect the avatar." "That would be great; we are waiting for a while underground until we can go someplace else." "We better get going then." He said.

I Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

KPOV

_I hated waiting for Mako. What if Amon got him?_ I thought to myself. "I'm going to look for Mako." I said to Bolin. "Uhh Korra I promised Mako I wouldn't let you out of my sight." "Then come help me look for him." When we got to the entrance I saw two shadows. It foggy and already night fall. The shadows got closer. I was prepared to attack when it became clearer. "Korra!?" Mako yelled. I put my hands down, running towards him. I jumped into his arms hugging him. I pulled away, then he pulled me back and kissed me. "I told you I'd come back." he said "What's Tenzin doing here?" "I came to help protect you from Amon." "ok, what do we do now?" "We wait I guess." Mako said. "ugh I hate waiting." I said walking back inside the tunnel.

It was late and I tried to talk quietly with Mako. It was nice talking to him I could tell him anything now that we were together. After about an hour we finally went to sleep. I had to admit I was really getting used to sleeping in Mako's arms. But in order to keep everyone safe I need to sacrifice things.

The next morning Mako was still sleeping. I got up and snuck out of our hiding place. I went out finding Amon. I was finished hiding form him it's too long. I left a letter for Mako and the others. Says-

_Dear Team Avatar, _

_I'm out finding Amon. I'm going to let him take my bending I'll negotiate with him to keep you guys safe. Don't come looking for me I'll be fine. I can't wait for him to find me and hurt you all. _

_Forever Yours, Korra _

I ran to where I had found the eaqualist protester. He wasn't there I kept looking. I went to places Amon had last been but no sign of him. It was practically noon already. I wouldn't doubt if the guys where looking for me right now. I heard a voice calling me. I looked over the corner. It was Mako, he looked over my way. I ran for the alley. "Korra?" he said. he followed me. "Korra what are you doing looking for Amon?" he yelled. I was around the building. He was getting closer. I ran but it was too late he caught my arm. "Let me go!" I yelled. "Why so you can get yourself hurt, I don't think so." he said pulling me closer to him. " I have to do this Mako, I'm doing it for you and the others." I said struggling to break free. Finally I broke free and ran as fast as I could. "Korra!" he yelled. I didn't look back.

I hope you enjoyed this next chapter Update more! Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

MPOV

_I can't believe I let her get away what if she got hurt? Or worse killed. _I couldn't wait any longer I went to look for her again. This time I was determined to find her. I went to get Naga, Korra's polar bear dog she could track down Korra. I spent all night looking for her. I didn't find her. _What if she found Amon or Amon found her? _I had to find her. I searched all over. I asked people if they've seen her but so far nothing. I came across two men playing checkers. "Hey have you seen Avatar Korra around here?" "Why yes. Last night she was going down this street and made a right turn in to that alley." The man pointed out the alley. 'Thank you." Hopefully she's still asleep so I can take her.

She wasn't in the alley but someone went running out. "Korra!" I yelled. I ran after her. I knew it was her. I got out of the alley she was gone. I was so frustrated and upset. "Korra." I said desperately "I just want to help you!" I could hear moving in the next alley. I walked toward it. Korra walked out. I sighed. I ran over to her. She hugged me. "I'm sorry Mako." She cried. She ran off again I nearly caught her. She stopped and looked back. Tears streamed down her face. I walked toward her but she ran.

I went back to the camp feeling so frustrated. When I reached the tunnel Korra was there waiting for me. "I thought you were looking for Amon alone?" "I didn't have any luck. Look Mako I'm sorry for running away I just was frustrated of waiting for so long." "I know but promise me you'll wait with us?" "I promise, even if it is forever?" I nodded. "Fine." She finished. I kissed her. I missed her so much. We went back to the camp. Bolin and Tenzin were asleep. "So why did you not have any luck finding Amon? Could he have left?" I asked "I don't know I looked places he'd be even parts of the underground, maybe."

**KPOV**

The next morning I knew I couldn't run because Mako stayed up all night watching me. I wanted to run I wanted to find Amon. After a few days Mako started loosening up around me. It was night time I snuck out again. But I had to make sure I'd be back in the morning so no one would know. I went into an alley. I heard footsteps. I looked back, nothing was there. I kept walking. "So thought you could sneak out again without us knowing." A voice said I turned around it was Mako. He had a smirk on his face. "Mako go back I'm busy." "Getting yourself killed? No I don't think so come on." He said grabbing my arm. "No." I said pulling back. "I'm not losing you Korra especially now." He said pulling me closer. "Please Mako." I said desperately. I started in to his warm golden eyes.

I felt numb. I struggled to pull away from him. He pulled me closer to his chest. I looked up at him. He was tearing up. "Please don't go Korra." He whispered. He was holding my waist so I couldn't break free. He kissed me passionately. He lifted me up and pushed me up against a wall. He kissed me forcefully.

Cliffhanger! Hope you guys enjoyed it I'll update more tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Continuing KPOV

The next morning I woke up as usual next to Mako but this time his chest was bare. I realized we both were together last night. Alone. In the alley. I got out of the covers and got dressed leaving Mako. I sat outside by myself in the tunnel. Thinking about last night. I was happy yet, afraid.

I waited. I couldn't stop thinking about last night. I stood up. Mako was behind me. I turned. He kissed me. He ran his hand up and down my arm. It gave me chills. "Good morning." he whispered. "Good morning." I giggled. "Sleep well.," he asked. "Yeah, but we need to move some place else." "Why what happened." "It's just we need to go before eaqualists find us." "Ok we'll leave today, but where?" " I don't know but not here." "Ok." he said. He kissed me again.

We traveled through the cold mountains hoping to find a cave. I tried sneaking out after a few nights even though Mako would catch me. I hated being patient. We found a cave. It was snowing pretty badly outside. Mako started making a fire. I stayed up with him, lying on his chest talking quietly to him.

We stayed up all night. We both couldn't sleep. I walked over to the entrance of the cave; I sat down watching the snow fall. It was still dark out. I was in my big fur coat but I was still cold. I thought about the other night with Mako and me. I remembered the way he kissed me. He came over and sat next to me, bringing me out of my daze. "Hi." I whispered. "Hi." he replied. Putting his arm around me. I rest my head on his shoulder. We sat there without a word.

The next morning we were on the move again. We all rode Naga through the mountains. We found the cabin were I was held hostage at. It was Tarlocks. No body was in it so we stayed there for the time being. "So Tenzin do you know exactly where we are going?" "No not yet there is a camp on the other side of the mountains we could stay there until we find another village, but for now I don't know, we can't go back to the south pole." "I could take Naga and look to see I'll be back in about three days." Bolin offered. "I don't thinks that necessary." "Oh come on Tenzin it'll only be three days and it's across the mountains." "No Bolin Amon could easily get you especially if it's in this storm he could ambush you." "I'll be cautious, Please Tenzin." Bolin said giving Tenzin a puppy face.

Hope you all enjoyed this story. I'll add more later! Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

MPOV

Bolin went with Naga this morning. He'll be back in three days at the least. I hoped he wouldn't get hurt. But I had someone else to worry about. Korra. I don't want her running off again. I held her hand. We watch as my brother walked toward the mountains. I went back inside to the warm fire. Korra waited, she wanted to make sure Bolin wasn't going to get hurt.

I sat in Korra's room and mine. I thought about Korra and our future. I wanted to be with her and not leave her. _Sure she could be stubborn and annoying but that's why I love her. _I thought. I want to ask her to marry me but it's a bad time for the both of us. I was planning on waiting to ask once Amon was gone for good. For now I had to just keep her safe.

After waiting for three days we found Bolin. He made it safely back. We all greeted him with hugs. We left the cabin. Passing through the mountains was tough. It was cold and very windy. We all rode Naga. It took us three days to get through the mountains into a village filled with earth-benders. It was old and run down. It was nice though, the people were very friendly.

We stayed the night in different camping tents that earth-benders offered us as a gift. We stayed there for a couple of days then moved on. We still had no idea where we were going. Waiting for Amon was taking a long time. We had a radio listening to what was happening back in Republic City. The United forces sent more troops there. If we waited until they had Amon then we could go back home.

We waited. Nothing was happening yet. Korra ran into the room. "Amon has been captured but the United forces. He's being taken to a strong armed prison, he'll be executed in a week or so." "That's great!" Bolin said. "We can go back now." I said.

**Sorry if I cut it there. But there will be more today. You're in for a real treat! Please review! And Sorry if I had to speed it up with the whole finding Amon thing.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

KPOV

It was finally over, Amon was out of our lives and nobody got hurt. We all were relieved that Amon was gone especially Mako. We all traveled back to Republic City. It took us four days.

When we got back it was like normal, but with out the eaqualist protesters. It was much better we didn't have to worry. But the people who did lose there bending I'd have to give it back. Mako and I went to dinner together. He seemed nervous. "What's wrong with you." "Oh um.. I wanted to ask you something." "Ok." "We've been together for a while now and I want it to stay that way…. I love you….. will you …. marry me?" he said holding a small box in his hands shaking. "Mako. Yes I will!" I said tearing up.

He put the necklace around my neck. "It's beautiful." I said. He kissed me. I was so happy. After finishing our dinner we went out around the city. Looking through some of the shops. We went to the arena sharing the news with Bolin. He was happy for us. We stayed up all night talking. We both couldn't sleep.

A few months later we were married. It was a great day for both of us.

**The End!**

Please Review! Hope you enjoyed this story and sorry if I rushed it!


End file.
